Ice fishing is the activity of catching fish with lines and hooks or spears through an opening in the ice on a frozen body of water. It involves specialized equipment such as a rod which is seldom more than a fiberglass rod about two feet long with two line guides and a small take up reel. The main line can be from 2 to 6 pound test monofilament. Bobbers, lures, hooks, sinkers, swivels and other basic fishing tackle round up the ice fishing kit.